


Why don't you beg for it?

by anunoriginalusername



Series: killing harmony fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dirty Talk, Fucked Silly, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, They love each other, Top Saihara Shuichi, i procrastinate way too much, oumasai, saiouma, shuichi calls kokichi a slut way too many times, shuichi wants kokichi to call him master, this took forever to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunoriginalusername/pseuds/anunoriginalusername
Summary: ya gotta beg for something if you want it, it’s that simple.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: killing harmony fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900234
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	Why don't you beg for it?

**Author's Note:**

> out of all the fanfics i've written, this is by far the most unwholesome.

Shuichi was at his desk, doing his detective work as usual, when suddenly he started zoning out. He started thinking about someone, his boyfriend, specifically. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He was thinking about spending time with him and...other stuff. He was thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Kokichi. He wanted to see Kokichi beneath him, begging, while Shuichi railed him. Shuichi wanted more  **power** . He wanted to be more dominant in the bedroom, he wanted control. Shuichi was then snapped out of his dirty fantasies as he felt Kokichi wrap his arms around his neck, nearly scaring the shit out of him.

“Hiya Saihara-chan!~ Whatcha doingggg?”

Shuichi went silent. He couldn’t form words anymore. And something else was off as well… but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, so he simply ignored it.

“Are you doing your boring detective work again?? Ugggghhh, you never do anything with me!!” Kokichi started to cry loudly, it was pretty obvious he was faking. “K-Kokichi..” Shuichi looked up at Kokichi. “There’s something I wanna ask you.” Shuichi stated, which made Kokichi stop his fake crying. “What is it, Saihara-chan? Are you horny or something..?~ You little pervert~” Kokichi questioned in a seductive tone. Shuichi didn’t say anything, instead he picked up Kokichi bridal-style and walked into their bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Shuichi pushed the door shut with his foot and then gently placed Kokichi on the bed. He then walked over to the door and locked it. After he locked the door, he walked over to Kokichi, and pinned him down so he wouldn’t move. “Oh? So you  **are** horny...nishishi~ I knew it..” Kokichi said in a seductive tone once again. Shuichi didn’t say anything and once again, responded by flipping Kokichi over so he was laying face down in Shuichi’s lap, with his ass sticking out.

“As I said before Kokichi, there is something I wanna ask you..” Shuichi finally said. “Well then what is it?? Get to the point, Mr. Detective.” Kokichi replied in a somewhat rude but sarcastic tone. Shuichi responded by lifting his hand up in the air and spanked Kokichi, causing him to let out a surprised yelp. “First off, don’t speak to me like that, and second, that’s master to you, slut.” Shuichi replied. “Ah!~ S-Sorry Sai- I mean..master…” Kokichi responded quietly. Shuichi chuckled slightly as he began to rub Kokichi’s ass before spanking him again.

“Ahh!~ What was that for??” Kokichi moaned out. “Nothing, I just wanted to hear that cute noise you made the first time I spanked you~” Shuichi replied. Kokichi just whimpered in response. Then Shuichi placed him back on the bed and stood over him.

**“So Kokichi, what do you want me to do to you first?~”**

For a second, Kokichi didn’t answer. Then he mumbled something that Shuichi couldn’t hear. “Sorry..could you repeat that again? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Shuichi whispered into Kokichi’s ear. “T-Touch me more...mmm..play with my body..~” Kokichi spoke up, causing Shuichi to smirk at him. “Is that so..?” Shuichi questioned, “Why don’t you  **beg** for it more? Beg like the little slut you are~” Shuichi said in a seductive tone. “J-Just touch me and f-fuck me..with..y-your fingers...or with anything really just please  **fuck me** !!~ I need it so bad...I could go insane right now..please..m-master...” Kokichi begged, like the slut he is. Shuichi was very turned on from this, and didn’t even realize how hard he was just from hearing Kokichi beg like that. “That’s what I wanted to hear...such a good little slut..~” Shuichi said as he began to unbutton Kokichi’s pants and pull them down. He then starts palming Kokichi through his boxers, making him moan softly. “Sh-Shuichi..stop teasing…~” Kokichi forgot he had to call Shuichi ‘master’, but didn’t even correct himself. “Sorry...who am I again,  **slut** ?” Shuichi asked as he grinded hard into Kokichi. “Mmph!~ M-Master! I mean master! S-Stop teasing me, master!!~” Kokichi yelled out.

“Teasing? Ahahaha...trust me, this is nothing compared to what I have planned.” Shuichi said as he palmed Kokichi some more, then removed his boxers completely. “Open your mouth.” Shuichi commanded. Kokichi complied and opened his mouth, and then Shuichi shoved two fingers into his mouth. “Suck.” Kokichi complied once again and started to suck on Shuichi’s fingers. After a little while, Shuichi removed his fingers from Kokichi’s mouth and moved his hand down to Kokichi’s ass and started to circle one finger around his entrance. Kokichi whimpered from the feeling, waiting for Shuichi to stop teasing and just finger him, but much to his surprise, Shuichi didn’t stop. Every once in a while, Shuichi would gently poke at Kokichi’s hole without penetrating it, before going back to circling his finger around Kokichi’s hole. This went on for a little while before Kokichi had enough of Shuichi’s teasing and yelled out, “M-Master just hurry up and finger me already! I’m done with your teasing, j-just get on with it alread-”

Kokichi was then cut off as Shuichi plunges not one, but  **two** of his fingers inside Kokichi  **at once** , causing him to moan loudly from the sudden feeling. “AH!~ T-Two fingers already? But you usually start out with one…” Kokichi said as Shuichi started to thrust his fingers in and out of Kokichi at a decent pace. “I thought one finger wouldn’t be enough for you..so I thought I should start with two fingers this time, since you’re  _ sooo _ desperate to be fucked~” Shuichi replied, speeding up the pace of his fingers before adding a third one to the mix. “Ah!~ Mmmm...m-more please…~” Kokichi begged. Shuichi then thrusted his fingers as hard as he could and hit Kokichi’s prostate, which made him moan so loudly that it echoed through the walls.

“AHH!!~ THERE! R-RIGHT THERE, MASTER!~”

Shuichi hits Kokichi’s prostate again before pulling out his fingers and begins to unbuckle his belt. “Well, Kokichi...it’s time for the main course..~” Shuichi said seductively. “But before that, can you do something for me?” He asked. “Y-Yes master..?” Kokichi answered. “Bend over...~” Shuichi ordered. Kokichi then complied and bent over for Shuichi, sticking his ass out. “Good boy..~” Shuichi praised. He then grabbed the scarf around Kokichi’s neck and took it off, only to grab his wrists and tie them behind his back with the scarf. “M-Master, please hurry up and f-fuck me...I can’t take it anymore...please just fuck me already!!~” Kokichi begged. Shuichi then finally gave him what he wanted and thrusted inside him, and started to go at a fast and rough pace. Kokichi starts letting out loud moans, and started drooling from Shuichi fucking him roughly right from the get-go.

“Aahh!~ Mmmm..ahh~ M-Master...harder please..fuck me harder..!~” Kokichi moaned out while grinding his ass against Shuichi, wanting more. “What a dirty little slut..grinding his ass against me..begging for more..~” Shuichi teased, before thrusting faster and faster, and all you can hear is heavy breathing, loud moaning, and the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. Kokichi starts moaning louder and louder the faster Shuichi’s thrusts get. Shuichi then grabs Kokichi by the waist and pulls him on top of him, with Kokichi’s back facing him, and starts thrusting again, and at one point hits his prostate, which made Kokichi a complete moaning and slutty mess. “A-Aah!~ Ahhh...m-moreee..master please..hit that spot again p-please..it feels so good..!~ Ahh~” Kokichi begs again, still grinding his ass against Shuichi. Shuichi obliged and started thrusting into Kokichi at an inhumane pace, his prostate being hit almost every time. “AHH!~ YES!~ AAH~ MORE!! HIT MY PROSTATE MORE!~ PLEASEEEE~ MMMM~ B-BREAK ME!~” Kokichi screams out in pleasure. Shuichi thrusts with all his might, practically destroying the boy’s insides. “Hah!~ You like that huh!? You like it when your master abuses that tight little hole of yours and thrusts against your prostate roughly over and over again?~~ You love this don’t you, you little fucking slut!~” Shuichi says, still thrusting into Kokichi with all his might. “YES! I LOVE IT!~ I LOVE IT SO MUCH!! IT FEELS SO GOOD MASTER!!~ AHHH~” Kokichi moaned. Shuichi then starts slowing down as he is starting to get close to his climax.

“Hah~ I’m gonna cum soon, Kokichi..~” Shuichi whispers into his ear. “P-Please!~ Cum inside me, master~ F-Fill me to the brim with your thick, hot cum!!~ Aaah!~” Kokichi begged, as Shuichi gave his final thrust and came deep inside Kokichi. He moaned loudly from the sensation of being filled and came soon after Shuichi did. Shuichi then pulled out and laid right next to Kokichi, who then started to rest his head against Shuichi’s chest.

“Th-Thank you, Shuichi...I really enjoyed that...” Kokichi whispers.

“Me too, Kokichi. Me too...”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
